East High
by Jess-Riks
Summary: ZASHLEY Ashley finds herself in East High! 'Sharpay' tries to prove to the high school musical cast that shes no longer the lime light obsessed boyfriend stealer she used but be. literally.
1. a strange beginning

**Important;** this idea was from another writer, I forgot his/her name, but don't give me the credit for this and don't give me bad comments. Plus I did ask them but they hadn't updated that story for a year so I thought that they would had better things to do.

Ashley woke up one morning and tried to focus her eyes, all she could see was little faint blobs of pink.

"why is it so pink in here?" she mumbled to herself while rubbing her eyes to focus on the surroundings. Her gasped as all she could see was a room full of pink, pink everything. The walls were a baby pink, her dressing table was pink even little sweets left in a stylish bowl was pink!

Confused and shocked Ashley walked downstairs where she was met by no other but

"Lucas!" Ashley yelled never being so happy in her life to see him. She threw her arms round him in a tit embrace. With caught Luca of guard making him stumble.

"Sharpey? Is there something wrong with you"

"Sharpay, the character I play in high school musical? Is this some kinda joke Lucas? Did you do this?! I'm Ashley remember? Your friend!"

"C'mon Sharpay we gotta go school, and in case you forgot my names Ryan" He said rushing out to the brightly painted pink car. "I'll be waiting! Get dressed!"

- - -

Ashley finally realised something was deadly wrong, and this was no joke either. It was all real and happening. She couldn't put her finger on it but everything was so strange as if she was actually in high school musical.

She leaned onto her door, and finally decided that she had to go along with it and hope everything would be okay.

She rooted through her huge walk in wardrobe however it was no surprise she found some pink clothes and a few others colours, but it was defiantly bursting full of glitter.

"Ew, pink." she never was a huge fan on pink but she could live with it, but in 'Sharpey's' case she had to make some big changes. She got to work and started to stitch different clothes together to make casual but cool dress that reached midway between her thighs. It was white and reflected her skin beautifully making her glow. There was lots of detail and pale pink lace tracing the neck line.

"Everyone at school will love this." Quickly she tied her hair back neatly and let a few hairs to fall onto the sides of her face.

"Going for a new look Shar?" She asked looking at her dress. Normally she would wear glittery 'look-at-me' outfits.

"I guess you could say that." she smiled On the journey, Ashley talked to Ryan about the simplest things like ice cream.

"Hey Shar?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden."

"I guess... I'm a different person now." Luca smiled as Ashley continued driving.

"well I like my new sister." he nodded and smiled lightly at her, Ashley smiled back and hugged him tightly.

- - -

"Sharpey come on! We're going to be late." but Ashley couldn't move, east high THE east high was standing right in front of her. The banners the fountain, every last detail.

She walked in when she saw all her normal friends, Zac, Vanessa, Momo, and Corbin.

- - -

First chapter is boring right? It will get better! R&r no bad reviews. Thanks :)


	2. the country club

**Noticee;** it's kinda confusing if I should use Sharpay or Ashley so I use might just stick with Sharpay which might be easier. Also this was after HSM2 in the country club and everyone still works there.

"Hey guys!" Ashley yelled in excitement leaving Lucas behind confused at Sharpey's sudden strange behaviour, as Sharpey was close to his friends and giving her enemies a... hug?

"Err... is Sharpay running toward us?" Chad questioned.

"And about to give us a hug?" Troy raised his eyebrow. Before anyone could do anything else Sharpey gave them a huge hug squishing everyone. Gabby, Troy, Corbin and Taylor gave her a confused faced as she pulled away.

"Sharpay? What was that?" Gabby asked a tint of hate in her voice, which made Ashley back up a little.

"Yeah don't you have anything better to do then wined us up in your crazy games!" Taylor barked

"I think you better back of Sharpey!" Gabby yelled. Ashley immediately ran away close to tears. Troy watched her run away, he could feel slight guilt in his stomach. Chad shook his head.

"She deserved it after all she did." with that everyone ran of to there lessons

- - -

Everyone was working at the country club Sharpay's family owns after school, they all needed to money and the country club was really well paid. It was the weekend which is when the work begins. Troy couldn't help but notice Sharpey hadn't tried to pull any of her stunts she normally does, he didn't know why but he was worried.

Situation one;Troy pov; I was sitting down talking to Gabby at the pool, in deep conversation. Sharpey walked in where she would normally butt into the conversation or try and drag me away somewhere. Instead when she saw us the quickly looked down and quickly walked away.

Situation two; Me and everyone else was taking a break and singing in the music room, we were having a great time! Lucas taught us some moves and we were really enjoying it. Gabby and I dance and sung together. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sharpay watching us, at first I thought she was going to burst our bubbled and shout at Lucas for being with us however she smiled... and scurried away looking back when I saw a bit of sadness in her eyes that I've never seen with her before.

I tried to follow her but she was gone and out of sight. I wondered the country club where I saw her sitting down on the steps, I don't know why but I thought she looked so beautiful as her beautiful golden hair danced in the wind. She looked so lonely too, I went back inside because she needs time to herself like I did too.

Situation three; My and Gabby were on our break, we went where we normally go. Pick nik on the golf course when suddenly the sprinklers when off we were getting soaked through!

"evil old Sharpay's back" Gabby joke. I laughed a bit guess she never really did change. But I was wrong I saw Sharpey switching them off and running away somewhere, now that was really strange... she hated me and Gabby being together more then anything in the world! Now she's helping us...

normal pov; Ashley walked around the empty country club, it was getting dark and the sky was turning a threatening blue. She was getting cold in her little white dress. She stopped at the stage and stared at it blankly, she remembered how Gabby and Troy sang here after Sharpey almost ruined their relationship.

"No wonder they hate me." She whispered to herself "but it still hurts."

"hey!" A voice cried from behind. Ashley turned round none other to be met by Troy. She forced on a weak smile.

"Hey..." she said in a very small voice almost a whisper. Troy raised his eyebrow.

"what's up with you Sharpey? Seen sad I mean different."

"well I guess I am a different person."

"what do you mean?"

"you'll never believe me." she said looking down.

"well your doing a good job, you know being a different person" she looked up a smiled slightly at Troy, staring into a face of the one she loved but it not being him seen strange but she knew that he was him in a way. He looked like him and has the same personality except he's no longer famous and neither was she.

"why are you here anyway?" Ashley asked, turning away from him, it hurt too much to see him at the moment.

"I don't know, I guess you've been acting strange. I mean nice. No offence! Everything about you your clothes, you. You seen familiar, no, like your not Sharpey but someone else." Ashley thought for a minute, maybe he was him... Zac... but everyone thinks their the high school musical gang. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. After all it was crazy.

"want to get some ice cream?" Zac asked.

"sure!" They both walked over to the kitchen where Troy worked.

"I make the best ice creams!"

"really I thought you were a servant." she said sitting on the counter.

"True. What favour do you want?"

"vanilla." Zac got to work getting a tub of cream out and whisks all sorts, he skilfully made everything into perfection. He finally made a creamy rich looking ice cream and carefully placed some into two small bowls then and sprinkled some chocolate and added strawberry sauce

"Dig in!" Ashley examined it before taking a spoonful.

"Wow Troy! Since when did you know how to cook so good!" she giggled. Troy smiled at her. _'she really has changed' _he thought before eating it too

"erm Troy," She giggled trying to not let it out too much.

"Hm?"

"You've got ice cream on you nose." she laughed. Troy joined in and soon they were in laughing fits and couldn't stop.

"Troyyy! You made my stomach hurt now! You meanie!"

"Hey! How is this my fault!" he exclaimed, then they both continues laughing and for the rest of the night had a great time.

They said there Good night's and went their separate ways. Ashley glanced back at the Brown haired man. "goodbye Zac, I love you." she smiled.

- --

Zashley is starting to show! If you don't like Zashley and a Zanessa fan don't read on and don't leave horrible comments like, Omg, Zanessa is so much better cos I really don't want to no to be honest.


	3. unwanted

The next morning Ashley decided to drive to the country club, she wanted to prove to everyone that she had changed. Even if she wasn't Sharpay, and she could get her hands dirty.

- - -

Ashley walked into the café she had at the country club, she just finished getting her salad and a huge delicious looking chocolate cake. She stopped and looked around a large room full of tables wondering where to sit. It was like the first day of east high, well Ashley's first day of east high although she was very popular and loved in the school she didn't want to be a part of a mean girls crew instead she was left alone and it was happening all over again.

Ashley gave up looking for an familiar face and sat down on one of a white round tables.

"Hey Sharpey!" Troy wave at her motioning her to come over. Ashley's face lit up as she made her way over.

"Dude! What are you doing Sharpay's like evil, don't you remember when she made Gabby quit?! And when Gabby first came east high?! No offence Ryan but she's not going to be one of our pals any time soon."

"Oh C'mon! She's changed I know!"

"That's it! You DON'T know, she could be playing one of those tricks again, breaking to two up."

"I think so to Troy maybe its better if we just leave her." Gabby spoke. Troy hesitated for a while before agreeing feeling quite guilty that Sharpey would be left alone. He stood up and walked over to Sharpey.

"Sorry Sharpey, I don't think there's any room on our table."

"Oh..." Her face dropped "I guess I don't mind sitting by myself." she faked a small smile but Troy could see through it.

- - -

Ashley pov; For the rest of the day Troy ignored me, I felt stupid as if I'm alone, but I guess I am... I tried talking to him get to know 'Troy' but every time Corbin and the rest of his friends would give him a glare and he would tell me that he was busy or had to go to his detentions. I sat down in the sports hall inside the sports equipment storage. I wanted to clear my head everything is so confusing and weird. There's no one I know from the real world, no one to talk to, no shoulder to cry on. I'm just so alone...

"This place is getting to me..." I whispered to myself.

"why can't I just get back home?! Back to Zac... How did I even get here?!when am I going to get back...?!" I yelled throwing a tennis ball. "I love you Zac..."

normal pov; Little did she know that Troy was listening to her, confused and heart broken. He wondered who Zac was and what she was talking about. She is in home, isn't she? A million questions ran through his mind, he quickly shook them off.

- - -

Ashley was cleaning up her country club when she came across the high school musical gang sitting down in the cafeteria. Ignoring them she carried on cleaning not wanting to talk to any of them, it brought back to many memories.

"hey Sharpey's cleaning!" Taylor said in amusement.

"maybe she's getting punished?" Gabby suggested.

"nah, Sharpay never gets punish."

"you think she's cleaning cos... she wants to clean?" Gabby asked, Corbin nodded.

"That's strange."

Ashley cleaned up everywhere in the cafeteria, she sung quietly to herself, he sweet tune wondered through the room. Troy was the only one paying attention, her voice was different and more softer it ment something to her, when Corbin called her over, confused she walked over a made a slight smile.

"what's up with you Sharpay?"

"up? Nothing, why do you ask. Like you care about me." she answers slightly harsh but in a tint of sadness too.

"we don't." Gabby said bluntly as if it meant nothing. Ashley stared at her tears slowly forming in her eyes she blinked them of but it made it worst.

"Gabby!" Troy shouted.

"I-Its okay." Ashley quickly ran of in the other direction followed by the gazes of her once friends.

She hid herself away behind the front desk where she sobbed to herself quietly, she knew that they thought she was Sharpey but the fact that her best friend had said she didn't care hurt, even if it wasn't her.

Slowly she fell asleep leaning next to the desk, when the country club's worker had left Troy was closing down when he came across Ashley.

He watched her chest slowly rise up and down and smiled to herself, her golden locks flowed down her face like a waterfall of sunlight. He knelt down to her level and touched her cheek caressing it with his thumb. He took of his wild cats jumper and laid it down above Ashley and gently kissed her head.

"sweet dreams Sharpey."

- - -

boring? Good? Please review!


	4. suspicion

The next day at East high, Ashley drove alone to school. She went over to the front desk and got a new lesson table.

"art..." she spoke "okay..." she shrugged, she needed to keep her mind off yesterday, but what she thought was strange was that she found a red wild cats jacket over her she decided that she would wear it.

She walked around the massive school aimlessly, wondering past the brightly coloured banners and posters bursting full of the wildcats logo and energetic quotes. A loud ringing noise echoed through the school so Ashley made her way to room 25.

"Hello Sharpay take a seat." miss Thompson smiled.

She took the last available seat across from the familiar gorgeous ocean blue eyed guy.

Ashley pov; I tried to avoid eye contact with Troy but it was pretty hard, every time he would look at me, straight away I would look away and blush lightly. I realised it was pretty stupid of me and I must look like some kinda freak.

Miss Thompson told us to draw a picture of who we are and how we are feeling onto one piece of paper, everyone started drawing random messy scribbles colouring it in with any colour they could get their hands on.

I on the other hand delicately started drawing exactly who I was.

Troy pov; It was nearly half through the lesson and I hadn't spoke to Sharpey yet, I looked up looking for a red pencil to finish of my wildcat drawing. I couldn't help but look at Sharpay's work while she carried on working not noticing my gaze.

I examined her paper and it looked completely different to what I imagined it to be. It wasn't pink or full of pictures of microphones and musical notes. No glitter no colour.

It was black and white with lots of swirls indicated confusion and sadness. She drew a picture of herself looking at this guy with a girl who were hugging each other lovingly, they looked a lot like me and Gabby except more older maybe just by a year or two. She drew hearts over pictures of people. Probably her family and friends. She drew a note book and wrote next to it 'my life, my hopes, my dreams. I'm a different person, no one will understand...' that blended in with the drawing that confused and concerned me. Her drawing was complicated with lots of twists and turns. Maybe her life was complicated... Maybe she wasn't happy... Maybe she has honestly changed.

- - -

Next lesson in citizenship the class had gone crazy the teacher left do some teacher stuff. I was talking to some other members of the basketball team.

I noticed Sharpay all the way across the class room doodling in her notebook that was in her drawing. I was really curious to see what was in there so I walked over and looked over her making sure she wouldn't see me. In it, it simply read 'I love you' she kept going over the lines, I could tell who ever the guy was she truly did mean it.

I felt a slight jealousy come over me in some way, I never felt like it before. I think it was something I ate after all Corbin and I love our burgers!

When Mr Patel returned he told us to write down on a piece of paper what we truly wanted in our lives on a piece of paper. He told us it would be anonymous and we would fold up the paper and up it in the box.

I knew what I wanted already, I wrote it down and put it in the box followed by the rest of the class. Mr Patel read them out one by one.

The first one was, a flat screen tv. One followed by another then he finally read mine out.

"my dream job." Mr Patel called. "good one." he complimented looking straight at me.

"Okay the next one reads, Answers..." and showed the class the paper I knew that handwriting from earlier its Sharpey's. What answers would she want? She keeps on confusing me more and more everyday.

I got really suspicious of her behaviour, I didn't really know what to do but I thought I should leave it maybe answers will come not just for Sharpay but for me also.

- - -

After school I went to practice basketball with my team. Out of the corner of my eye while I was playing I saw Sharpey watching from the stands.

"Take five!" my dad and also out coach called.

I turned back to the stands where I tried to find Sharpay, however she was gone. I ran out the doors hoping to find her. No trace. I rushed through the corridors seeing if there was any trace of her. I and decided to quit practice for the day so I headed for the doors hoping to find her.

All I found was a small white lacy notebook. One I had seen earlier that day.

Normal pov; Troy carefully put the book in his backpack and looked up and saw a certain pretty blonde walk away, her hair flowing backwards creating a blanket of golden hair behind her. He smiled to himself before walking the opposite direction cos on her jacket it read.

'Troy Bolton'

- - -

review please! Ive only got one, and whats the point carrying on and updating regularly (well now anyway, maybe not as often later on) if you don't review? No bad comments!


	5. shes a different person

Zac honked his car horn impatiently for Gabby who was busy inside her house getting ready for school. He honked once after before sighing tiredly.

Gabby had changed a little since he had met her at the new years party. She was now a self centred popular. He felt as if Sharpey and her had changed positions. She was no longer innocent or sweet.

"Gabby! Hurry up!"

"Looking good takes time Zac! Don't you want your girlfriend to be beautiful?!" Gabby shouted from her large balcony, overloading of luscious green vines.

He flopped back into his drivers seat angered.

- - -

Finally after a few minutes Gabby decided to join Zac on the way to school.

"hey Zac, I'm just going to talk to Taylor. Ttfn!" [a/n ta ta for now] Zac groaned after she wondered into the girls toilets swaying her hips in a diva fashion.

With Ashley she was at her locker taking out a few books then clutching in her arms. Walking nervously down the intimidating corridors once again, she felt as if it was worst them yesterday, this time she had completely no one to talk to no Zac no girls.

Suddenly she felt a force as she crashed down roughly on the ground.

"Ow." she said rubbing her butt in pain.

"Sorry that was my fault!" Zac apologized helping her up and gathering her books.

"It's okay." She smiled not looking up as she collected her books afterwards walking away without another word.

Zac watched her walk of, before going himself.

- - -

"Okay class!" Miss Darbus began "As you know we have a school musical coming up, and I'm sure my regular star will sign up!" she smiled toward Ashley's direction. Ashley slowly slid down the chair in embarrassment."well anyway, the principle insisted that more people get involved, as we only had two acts last year. So you ALL will be auditioning!" The whole class groaned loudly. "Now Now! This will be FUN!"

Corbin rolled his eyes "FUN! She says!"

"and even if you do not make it through you will all be helping out on set! You will be here every morning for two hours! Okay class, Get going!"

Miss Darbus lead them to the auditorium where class began getting ready for there act. There were millions of dazzling outfits for as if enough for each person in the school to have five outfits each. The spotlight shined brightly reflecting of the stage, people were started to decorate them stage with ruby red lights.

Ashley had been told she had better get to her changing room.

'strange I knew I had a changing room at the country club, but at school?'

Ashley walked in to another of Sharpey's pink parade, which was filled it the very top in... pink... well what did you expect?

"Hey Sharpey." a voice said from behind, instantly Ashley turned around to be met by Taylor.

"Oh hey Mo- I mean Taylor."

"I wanted to come say sorry, I mean I noticed you've changed quite a bit, and since Gabby is acted like a complete popular, I wanted to ask if I could hang out with you." She smiled.

"Really? Okay!" Ashley agreed. Both of the girls were chatting about Gabby for a few minutes.

"So Sharpay, what song you gonna sing this time huh?"

"I was thinking that I shouldn't sing." She replied picking on her yellow dress.

"What!? Sharpay Evans not in the school musical, I have to admit before I actually liked you I thought you were a great singer, why the sudden change?"

"Its complicated, you wouldn't believe me." Ashley looked down.

"Try me." Ashley sighed before starting to explain her mysterious encounter on east high, while Taylor sat down listening polity, hanging on her every word.

"And I swear its true! You have to believe me." She begged looking at Taylor with puppy eyes and a big cute pout.

"Well that explains everything with you and being nice." Ashley nodded.

"So Ashley, we are living in a... movie?" Ashley nodded.

"Wow, well... I don't know what to say."

"TAYLOR! On stage now!"

"Oh I guess that's miss Darbus! Bye Ash!"

- - -

"Taylor will you just help Troy paint this tree?"

"Okay."

"Hey Taylor." Troy greeted while sitting on the floor painting the blank cardboard cut out of a tree.

"Hey." greeted back sitting down next to him.

"So hows Sharpey, I noticed you went in there."

"Oh nothing much, did you know she isn't doing the musical?"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"I heard her sing just two days ago, she sounded really different. None of that big time Hollywood stuff."

"Well she's kinda like a different person now."

"That's strange you know, everyone's been saying that. Around the country club and here."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Think she's changed, do you like her now?" Troy nodded.

"I Think she is a great person I hung out with her four days ago and she was so much fun, I mean we had a blast! We talked and laughed, I never had so much fun in my life It's just that the others don't see that, they still hate her."

"Then why do you follow what the others say? I did, Ashley I mean Sharpey is a great person, why do you need to follow everyone else's footsteps, make your own path." Taylor said simply and got to her feet and walked away.

Troy thought carefully about Taylor's words, while Taylor had a plan...

- - -

thanks for my reviews so far! I want more to continue! So please review! I will comment back to you. :D

p.s; I do have some mistakes and I realise this when I read back the story, and I do upload all over again just to make it perfect and if you read these mistakes they will probably be corrected but I get quite fed up of doing this so just ignore them. :P


	6. break up

Troy took a walk, it was the only thing that really calmed him down at times. He decided he would break up with Gabby although she would hate him for the rest of his life, I sighed out loud.

'why cant things be easier?' he thought as he continued his walk.

- - -

With Ashley she was at Taylor's house.

"So Ash, why don't you try out for the musical. It would be great to have someone that's good besides Gabby and Sharpey." Ashley shrugged.

"come on Ash!"

"do I really have to Taylor?" she moaned pulling a adorable puppy eyed face.

"Oh no! That's not going to work on me, so it's sorted. I know the perfect song"

So far Taylor's plan was going to plan, she smiled in satisfaction.

- - -

Troy was at Gabby's house, he looked up towards her window, took a deep breath and went for it. The shakily pressed the door bell then bit his lip nervously as Gabby came to the door.

"Hey Gabby, er... can I come in?" she smiled and opened the door letting the brunette boy pass through. He walked into the living room.

Gabby began to blurt out her plans "I was thinking we do the musical together again this year, and get all dressed up beat Sharpey again, get all the glory and-"

"Gabby," Troy interrupted. "I think we should break up, it's just not working between us two." Gabby stared at him motionless then broke into a laughter fit.

"very funny Troy, good one. Everyone knows that we were meant for each other." she stated.

"bye Gabby." with that Troy left finally following his heart not his head, leaving Gabby confused and not believing anything she had just heard but she would soon plan her revenge...

- - -

Ashley finished singing, Taylor had listened carefully to every note and word she had sung and still she would not find a single mistake

"Ash, you were literally perfect. I'm sure you'll get through for sure." Ashley's face lit up, delighted she got such a good compliment on her singing.

Taylor and Ashley planed Ashley's audition through the night so it could be as magical as they would hope making sure everything was perfect, the moment perfect.

- - -

sorry no update in 20 days, I started to feel guilty for not writing. How weird. Haha. Kinda short be I wanted to actually get the couple Zashley soon. Enjoy this chapter hope you had a great Christmas yesterday!


	7. the auditions

The day after the auditions were starting so far two had gone up stage and performed both had done quite bad. This lowered Ashley's confidence hugely, She gripped her microphone tightly, a way to get the stress away also taking deep breaths while closing her eyes.

For the next seven minutes she watched five auditions come then go when it eventually came to Gabby. She still kept the innocent act to get a better reaction, it surprised Ashley how she pulled it off. Ashley watched from the right backstage.

Kelsi began up play on the piano, Ashley knew the tune very well her mother had sung it to her many times.

Now I've heard there was a secret chord

that David played and it pleased the lord

But you don't really care for musical, do you?

It goes like this the forth the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing halleujah

hallelujah

hallelujah

hallelujah

hallelujah

well your faith was strong but you needed proof

you saw her bathing on the roof

her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you

she tied you to her kitchen chair

she broke your throne she cute you hair

and from your lips she drew the halleujah

hallelujah

hallelujah

hallelujah

hallelujah

Gabby was good, actually fantastic. She could probably get her own record, she received lots of praise from Miss Darbus

Ashley immediately felt nervous butterflies flutter around her stomach as her name was called out. Ashley entered the stage looking around as the spotlight began to reflect of her. Gabby had a smug smiled plastered on her face. She was confident she would never get better then that, but she was completely wrong.

Kelsi was given a paper by Taylor and started to play.

I'm not alone

even when were apart I feel you

in the air, yeah

I'm not afraid

I no what your thinkin'

I can hear you, everywhere

Some people say it will never happen

and were just wasting time

but good things happen when you least expect it

so I don't really mind

Troy came in late, he was welcomed by a sweet melody. He followed the sound to the auditorium where he saw Ashley singing. At this time she really sung her heart out...

we'll be together come whatever

not just staring at the stars

just remember

that no one can tell us who we are

She looked as graceful as a swan, her movements shined by the single spotlight and at that moment she truly looked and sounded like an angel.

We'll be together so don't ever

stop listening to your heart

cos I can't turn mine up

Ohh (yeah, yeah) oh

I can't pretend this is a rehearsal for the real thing

cos its not

I know were young

but I can't stop feeling the way I'm feeling

and I wont stop...

Troy felt his heart skip a beat.

Sharpay opened her eyes and saw the whole crowd stand up and roar, chanting her name. She felt so alive and happy at that moment, Miss Darbus and a proud smile smeared all over her face and clapped fastly of her most prized student.

Troy watched Ashley exit the stage, and the feeling he got still continued.

He made his way backstage to Sharpey's dressing room knocked and entered. Ashley was reading a book at that time and looked up to see Troy staring at her.

"Hey Sharpey," he welcomed walking closer to her, she stood up and smiled. "you were great!" She blushed a light pink.

"Thanks!"

"so I thinking... maybe you want to go out sometime like a date?" Ashley's eyes widened.

- - -

zashey/Troypay? Of Course! Keep reading!

Special thanks to; SugarSkittlesPrincessX for reviews and ideas for the story. :)


	8. first date

Auditions were over, school had ending for Christmas, at Saturday everyone was at work, Gabby kept giving Ashley the evil eyes because she had found out about Troy asking her out on a date. It made her furious.

Gabby pov; Sharpay is such an evil moron... can't she see Troy is MINE and only MINE! Everyone with the right mind would know that! I should teach little blondey a lesson.

Normal pov; Ashley kept a firm eye on Gabby, watching her every move making sure she would not do anything stupid. Luckily she didn't, and left the room in a huff, she knew when Gabby found out she would freak

Troy walked in examined the music room and smiled when he saw Ashley.

"Hey, hows Sharpay today!"

"She's fine, loverboy." She joked. Troy laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head above hers.

"Hey!" she pouted. Troy simply laughed which made Ashley pouted even more.

"Dress up today," he smirked

"why? where you taking me?"

"You'll see." He replied letting go of her and walking away. Ashley tilted her head while watching him leave.

- - -

That night Sharpay was getting ready for her date.

"Come on girl, you've got to get ready! Look breathe taking."

"but I can't in all this pink, help?" Taylor took a pair of scissors in her hand and started to work.

"Watch and learn!"

Taylor started on the little white dress Ashley had made and added more layers to it making it poof up slightly, she cut a length of very light grey material and pulled out a tiny needle and some aqua coloured thread. Her carefully and delicately stitched in a beautiful detailed flowery pattern. She made it strapless to give it the extra wow factor.

Ashley beamed in excitement as she tried on the dress. She came out of her bathroom showing Taylor the dress, it hung perfectly onto Ashley and showed off her petite figure.

"Ashley you look great!"

"Thanks Taylor, your the best!"

The door bell rung.

"EKK! That's Troy! Gotta go bye!"

Ashley ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey!" Troy began before Ashley fully opened the door. "Er-I... you look... beautiful" Troy stuttered. Ashley giggled.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

Troy and Ashley set off to their date, Ashley sat in the passenger seat confused but excited too. She looked out of the window at the glittering view, the roads were lit of in lights and lots of things were going on. Big signs were hung up, flashy posters and TV adverts in shops. You could see hundreds of people still out even though it was half eight, just shows how popular it was around there.

Troy parked the car, got out and opened Ashley's door.

"What a gentle man." She joked.

"Only the best for Sharpay Evans!" He said shooting a wink in her direction.

Troy lead her inside where Ashley was really breathe taken.

On the ceiling was a huge chandelier above there heads with what seemed like it had millions of diamonds. There was a huge hall in front of them with a cream coloured marble flooring on it was a very long table crammed full of delicious food. It even had a chocolate fountain!

"Troy, its beautiful!" She commented, before practically jumping on him and squishing him in a massive hug.

"Glad you like it." Said Troy struggling for breath.

- - -

For the rest of the date it went great, Troy was getting to know the 'new' Sharpey a lot more, and he liked her.

Ashley was the same, she really liked Troy, but deep inside she felt bad how long would she actually be in east high? When would she have to leave? Or will she ever leave, would she leave behind the cameras, lights and stages for being normal, school and be someone she isn't? Those thoughts surrounded her head.

- - -

I was going to make it longer but I thought I might put in in the next chapter, sorry its really boring ill make it much better next time.

Sharpay

ELM-tree10; yeah I sorted that now, thanks. :)

SureSkittlesPrincessX; thanks for your reviews, :D no problem my old mac used to play up on me too!

**If you don't want a clue to the next chapters, don't look down.**

Spoiler; slight Lunessa.


	9. Taylors plan & a first kiss

Gabby glared evilly through the building window. Seeing Sharpey and her ex together made her boil inside. Her eyes were like little balls of fire, just waiting to explode.

The two laughed and joked about with each other, smiling and the look in their eyes when they looked at each other. Troy and her used to have that, they used to be together and that Sharpey took it all away.

- - -

"Troy, don't make another joke! Please!" She laughed holding her stomach with pain then Troy joined in. Ashley looked at the clock it read ten thirty "I better go now,"

"Okay I'll drive you." Troy suggested.

"Okay, Thanks." she agreed.

- - -

Gabby saw them coming her way out the door, she quickly made her move. She was going to show Sharpey that no one ever steals her boyfriend and gets away with it.

Storming out to the door she waiting for the two to come out, but before they opened the door something pulled on her arm. It dragged her away in a car.

"Let go of me!" Gabby screamed.

"I'm not going to let you ruined this for Sharpey!"

"Taylor, what are you doing! I need to get there, and teach that little spoilt brat a lesson!"

"No way, your coming with me."

- - -

Troy had drove Ashley to her door, and walked her up. By now the sky had turned a very deep blue, and jewel like stars were seen. The moon really stood out that night, it was completely full and glowing its brightest.

"Its beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you." He turned to face her locking his ocean blue eyes with her big beautiful brown ones. He smiled gently.

They both leaned forward and shut their eyes. This was the moment they both had been waiting for...

- - -

"Come on Gabby!"

"Fine! But where are you taking me?"

"Here."

Taylor pushed Gabby into her wardrobe. Shut the door and locked it. She smiled proud of herself and left

It was almost completely dark, there was enough room to fit six people but there was Taylor's clothes and shoes scattered everywhere.

"Ow! Taylor you let me out of her right now!"

"Gabby? Is that you?"

"Ryan?"

- - -

Ashley and Troy's lips met closing the space between them, It was gentle but full of passion. They stood there for what seemed like forever, not wanting it to end.

Ashley pulled away, Troy smirked with pleasure. Ashley could feel her face turning a deep red.

"Gotta go, bye." said Ashley slowly closing the door behind her. She sighed in happiness and leaned on the door.

"Troy Bolton." She laughed and went up to her room.

- - -

With Ryan and Gabby. They were still stuck in Taylor's wardrobe. The banged on the door roughly but on answer. They both gave up.

"How did you land here anyway?" Lucas asked.

"I was spying on Troy and Sharpays' date, she dragged me away just before I was going to yell at Sharpay." she replied feeling slightly stupid. Lucas laughed.

"You?"

"She literally threw me here out of no where!" He and Gabby laughed.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Your not as geeky as I thought you were."

"er... thanks?" they both chuckled.

"no I mean it." Through the darkness Lucas could make out a faint smile that he hadn't seen for a while.

- - -

read & review! Thanks, more Zashley next coming soon promise. :)


	10. yes or no?

Ashley yawned and stretched her arms out. Her hair looked like a bundle of tumble weed she got up and brushed her hair, she choose a three quarter length pure white shorts and a summer dress splatted with bubbly fading colours. Lastly she tied her hair in a high pony tail with curls flowing down.

She grabbed her mobile and dialled Taylor's phone number before flopping down lazily on her bed.

"Hey Tay!" spoke Ashley down the phone.

"Hey Ash, had fun yesterday?"

"the best! How about you?

"things were... interesting,"

"Taylor are you up to something?" Ashley asked suspicious.

"me? No, well I'll see you at work in ten."

"bye!" they both hung up.

Ashley walked aimlessly around the country club, she had been doing it a lot lately. She had huge plans for the country club, Sharpay's parents were out for the holidays so she was put in charge. Guests started to get lower every week, they had told her. She felt as her temporary parents she had to do something.

**Flashback.**

Ashley got back from her date.

"Hey Mum, Dad!"

"Hey Hunny! We need to talk to you for a second, sit down." Her mum motioned her to sit down.

She explained that they were going away to sort out some things and she would be in charge and they didn't expect her to sort out any of their troubles, they left that night and kissed Ashley on the cheek.

**end of flashback**

Suddenly she felt familiar strong muscular arms around her waist.

"Hey..." Troy whispered in her ear, which gave her shivers.

"Hi."

"So I was thinking..."

"Hm?"

"I know we only had one date but do you want to be boyfriend girlfriend? Please say yes?" He pleaded mocking her pout she pulled yesterday.

"Hey!" She shouted pushing his face away with her hand but made him hold on to waist from the front making him walk backwards.

"Hey! That's no way to treat Troy Bolton east highs best basketball player,"

"Get over yourself." She giggled.

"so that's a yes?"

"maybe..."

"no?"

"yes! I mean no!"

"no or yes?"

"yes and no!"

"huh?"

"Bye Troy!"

"er, huh. Wait!" he cried holding her soft hands in both of his. He quickly kissed her. "I'll be waiting." he winked before running over to Chad and his crew.

"Hey Ash!" Taylor waved at her.

"Hi Tay, you never guess what Troy just asked me!"

- - -

With Troy and Chad, Chad saw the whole situation with Ashley and him.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You and Sharpay,"

"Oh I went on a date with her yesterday, I kinda like her,"

"just remember just cos you like her doesn't mean I do right, unless magically she's changed." Troy nodded he couldn't blame him after all.

All of a sudden gabby walked in arms linked in Ryan's, everyone's eyes widened. After all you don't see often Gabby with a guy that's not Troy. She wasn't the type to not go out with the most popular guy in the school. Her head lay on his shoulder smiling slightly to herself, Ryan would have a loving expression on his face every time he would look towards her way.

"no way..." Chad gasped.

"Hey guys," Gabby greeted looking down slightly. "I just wanted to say sorry, for everything. How I've changed and how I was so jealous of you and Sharpey. And I'm sorry, and hope you can forgive me?" She looked at Troy with hopeful eyes. He shrugged.

"Sure."

"Thank you Troy! And Chad." she left them to work while she wondered off somewhere with Ryan.

Both the guys shrugged and laughed, before starting work.

- - -

Troy found Sharpay at the same place he always does, the music room. Her face brightens as he walked into the room.

"So Sharpay Evans, yes or no?"

"yes." She replied a slight blush coming over her face.

Troy felt like the whole world was about to fall but rebuilt. He smiled. Hugely. Acting from the excitement he lifted Ashley and swirled her around in big circled. He slowly let her fall and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Sharpey." he whispered through her hair.

- - -

thanks for reading, was that a little boring. Well anyways, wanted to say I'm writing a oneshot about east high reunion. Troy is there and doesn't recognise Sharpay because she's changed so much. So she pretends she isn't Sharpay. Obviously Troypay/Zashley.


	11. 7 things I love about you

Ashley and Troy were celebrating their second day as being an official couple, Troy took her to the beach in the morning. Good choice. It was one of Ashley's favourite places. She made sure that Troy would sit there waiting for the sun set. She demanded he would stay, Troy would laugh at her and how determined she was to get what she wanted.

"Troy look its finally here!" she cried excitedly, and it was... after forty five minutes of waiting...

"It is." He smiled as he watched the, glowing ball of fire appear above the watery surface. She laid her head on his chest, she sighed with happiness. Clutching his shirt with her fist, he looked at her angelic face and brushed away a strand of hair. He smiled. The most genuine smile he had never made. It was truly beautiful, Ashley was right, it was worth waiting for. One of the things he loved about Ashley.

That day while at work he wrote seven things he loved about her.

_your beautiful face, the way it always is perfect. Even if you only just woke up you look more beautiful._

_I love how every guy in the school wants you more then any other girl, and you chose me_

_how you always talk to to me like a real person, not some popular._

_your smile, the most beautiful smile I have ever seen._

_how you make me get this weird feeling in my stomach, butterflies._

_Your perkiness, how you lighten up the room every time you walk in, that smile plastered onto your face. I swear it makes my heart skip a beat._

_Most of all, how you've changed, from something no one understood, to something so beautiful and nice, that person that you made me love._

"Troy!" Chad shouted. "We need you to serve these!"

"Coming!"

Gabby was on her break and wanted to get something from the kitchen, when Troy had left to serve he left the paper on the table. Gabby picked it up and read it. Suddenly a feeling of hate and jealousy over took her. True she was with Ryan, but she felt an urge...

Troy got back from serving, empty plates were in his hands.

"wow, they sure eat a lot."

"Hey Troy!" Gabby greeted her ex.

"Oh, hi Gabby. What are you doing here?"

"just wanted to say Sorry you didn't get with Sharpay, but you know its for the best."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"you know, that she was just using you, you got friendly with those famous basketball players right? You put two and two together..." Troy looked into nothingness in disbelief, all this time Sharpay had been using him. Sadness and fury overcame him, he needed to break up with her. Now.

- - -

:O


	12. 7 things I hate about you

_I hate how you lied to me._

_And how you used me._

_I hate how you used your own acting skills against me._

_I hate how you made me disagree with Chad when he was right._

_I hate your stupid attitude._

_I hate how you fooled me._

_I hate how you made me love you._

Troy wrote down seven things he now hated about Sharpay, he was mad. Maybe he didn't even mean those things. But he was mad, all that time he thought she lied to him. He groaned loudly pushing the paper aside before putting he hands on his head as his elbows were on the table.

"What's up dude?" Chad asked.

"Just Sharpay, you were right. She never really cared about me." He replied hands still on head. Chad gave him a pat.

"Sorry, should listen to me more often." Troy gave him a sarcastic smiled. Chad held his hands up then leaving the room. Troy sighed.

- - -

"Hey Sharpay," Chad called.

"Hi Chad." She smiled weakly.

"Heard about the whole thing, now you two can move on you know."

"Easy as it sounds, I might actually be IN love with him. I just don't know what happened. He just ignored me, like I was nothing. I just guessed something happened and we had broken up, maybe he doesn't love me any more," a tear fell from her cheek, Chad just looked at her with a concerned face. "I just thought we would last a long time." Chad felt slight pity on her.

"Hey, why don't we go get a drink from the mini bar." He suggested trying to cheer her up a little. _'just for today.' _he thought to himself.

"So how are you Chad?" she asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Fine, but aren't you going to talk about your amazing accomplishments? Again and agai-"

"that's what everyone expects of me isn't it?" she sighed. "I've changed Chad, maybe not in the way you think of it... but I have changed! People just see the old Sharpay. I hate that." Chad looked at her.

"I don't say this often, but I'm sorry. But I don't believe you, yet." She nodded.

"You'll see Chad, we're going to have the best time you have had in..."

"weeks?"

"ever!"

- - -

"where are you taking me!" Chad exclaimed.

"Okay open your eyes."

"Your house?"

"Yup!" she smiled walking in. Chad followed behind. She pulled out a large book scattered with pink and blue glitter. Ashley had read Sharpay's past diary's about everything, she know knew everything and anything about Sharpay.

"This was made by us, when we were three. Isn't it cute." she turned the page. "That was you and me," she said pointing to a small couple, one with a big afro and one had smooth short hair. They were smiling with there few teeth.

"we were friends?"

"well yeah, then you had to be a big big popular!"

"turn the page." The nest photo showed the two with paint all over their tiny hands, and a very little Chad with paint all over his face looking very angry at the girl. Ashley laughed, Chad joined in.

For the rest of the day they looked through the album of photos. Chad looked at the times when they were friends, he really felt sorry.

"You know Sharpay, troy was stupid for breaking up with you."

"Thanks Chad." putting her head on his shoulder. Chad laid his on top.

- - -

Chad had left Sharpay's house and went over to Troy's. He knocked on the door, before Troy opened the door.

"Hey man. Hows it going?"

"Why did you break up with Sharpay." Chad asked rather rudely.

"She's just using me Gabby told me anything, Chad, I should of listened to you."

"DON'T ever listen to me okay, that Sharpay is the most innocent girl I have ever met and if you don't want her I'm pretty sure other guys would gladly take your place. And if you listened to that Gabriella, did you ever stop and think she was jealous?!"

"Whoa, I didn't mean to hurt her-"

"Well you did!"

"Since when did you stick up with Sharpay anyways!""

"Since I actually used my brain." He replied before walking away. Troy just stood there surprised what had happened .

- - -

no update in one week, is that a lot? Lmao, review please. Thanks (:


	13. this promise

Troy stared into the darkness outside his house. He took his coat and went outside to walk, to clear his head. He walked the pavement while the bright light from the lamp posts would shine on him. When he did so, he seemed to disappear them reappear in the light. He took a deep breath to take in the fresh outdoor air.

Ashley was also walking, Troy told her it would help whenever she felt bad. Troy stopped when he saw her and so did she. They stood there for a five seconds, a cold wind blew. Ashley began to walk away like she hadn't seen him. She looked down, trying to ignore him.

"Wait!" Troy shouted, grabbing her wrist. Ashley looked at his hand then down at her feet. He sighed.

"I've said this before, but I'm sorry Ashley."

"but do you mean it?"

" I should of believed you! And ignore Gabby she was just jealous. I'm sorry." She looked up at his pleading face, his eyes begged for forgiveness.

"How can I trust you with my feeling again Troy. We should move on." She said in a very small voice.

"I promise you, I won't mess this up!" He said moving to face her. "I promise with all my heart! I will never break your heart ever again, because I love you Sharpay Evans. More then anything else in this world. This promise I will keep, forever." She could see by his eyes he meant it.

"Troy, I loved every single minute with you-"

"Sharpay listen to me! I LOVE YOU! I don't mean some puppy love here. I seriously love _you_. And you will have to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me back!" she looked behind her shoulder sadly.

"look me in the eyes Sharpay." She did, tears in both of there eyes. It was completely dark by now, the only source of light was from the lamp post. The cold wind swiped once more. Sharpay wanted to run away as far as she could go. But a part of her wanted to stay in his arms forever. And never let go.

"I love you Troy" said Ashley, a tear rolling down her eye eye.

He wiped it away with his thumb and moved closer. "I love Sharpay Evans." He whispered in her ear. He leaned in to kiss her, their lips touched. Then it started to rain, she pulled away and smiled.

"You know, this happens in all the good romance movies. They always kiss in the rain. Just before the guy makes the most beautiful speech." He giggled "and will you keep that promise, always?"

"Til the day I die and further."

"Then Troy Bolton, I forgive you." A giant smile broke out on Troy's face.

The rain continued to fall as they hugged. Smiled permanently attached to their faces.

"I'll never let you go again." he whispered in her ear slight tears in his eyes. Ashley smiled against his chest, tears steaming down her face.

"I love you so much Shar."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue 8 months later**

At the country club everyone was celebrating the success, Ashley put it back in business. Troy, Ashley, Taylor, Chad, Gabby and Ryan had left to go to the beach. They stopped at the cliff over looking the dazzling sunset and the beach.

_'I never thought I would say this but me and Sharpay we're best buds, me and Taylor. We're together now. And it's our anniversary today -Chad'_

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Troy asked.

_'It's like having a whole new sister! Gabby and I are together now. It's all thanks to Sharpay! -Ryan'_

"Dude, I'm game!" Chad exclaimed.

_'Chad is still... Chad! Male. I guess he will never change -Taylor'_

"You sure this is... safe?" Gabby questioned.

"NO!" Ashley yelled.

_'Me and Shar are such great friends! Finally someone else to help me with those math equations and help me with my hair! –Gabriella' _

"its not very.. sensible."

"Sensible? Do some outrageous for once Taylor. It'll be fine!" Chad reassured her.

"I'll loose my hat jumping off here!" Ryan complained.

"C'mon, to complete the end of a great year right?" Troy spoke. Holding on to Ashley's hand. Soon everyone joined hands Ryan's joined with Gabby's, Gabby's in Troy's, Troy's in Ashley's, Ashley's in Chad and Chad's in Taylor's.

"Only if you make me your famous vanilla ice cream after!"

"If we survive!" Gabby mentioned.

"1! 2! 3! JUMP!" Troy shouted.

_'She brought us all together, Chad and Taylor, Ryan and Gabby. Us. -Troy'_

Jumping into the sea, creating a silhouette in the sun. Smiled on their faces and a great future ahead of them.

_'if things weren't so complicated maybe I wouldn't of met Troy. Maybe complication is what saved me -Ashley'_

- - -

end, or is it? I've got an idea for a sequel. And Ashley has to confront her past when she has to choose between two worlds. Trailer will be up soon so please subscribe to my stories so you know when it will be up! Or I might put in chapter 15 of this as well. Tell me if I should make a sequel SUBSCRIBE & REVIEW! (:


End file.
